Allura no comprende
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Allura no comprende las costumbres de los terrícolas ni los subgéneros de su raza, pero se alegra por la unión de sus compañeros de equipo [Omegaverse]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Voltron no me pertenecen, ellos son de DreamWorks.

 **Capítulo Único:** Allura no comprende.

Con el Imperio Galra ya inexistente, con la excepción de algunas bases aún activas, nada que La Espada no supiera tratar, no era extraño ver a los Paladines descansando en el Castillo. Allura, si bien aún trabaja en el tratado político con sus aliados para asegurarse la paz del universo, realmente disfruta la cotidianidad de sus amigos.

Era un agasajo para ella ver a Pidge junto a Matt en los laboratorios trabajando para ayudar a pueblos más necesitados con su tecnología, como también era bueno ver a Hunk viajar junto a Shay hacia planetas que aún estaban en la labor de seguir adelante.

Keith, extrañamente, había decidido pasar su tiempo con ellos luego de que Zarkor muriera y Lotor respetase el acuerdo de paz bajo vigilancia. Shiro y Lance eran un tema aparte que aún no puede entender, no realmente.

Lance, como Omega no marcado y libre de su guerra contra los Galra, había decidido poner manos a la obra y cortejar a Shiro para que fuese su Alpha. El líder de los Paladines había tardado su tiempo en pensarlo pero aceptó ser el compañero del moreno.

La princesa se sonroja cada vez que recuerda como Coran le explicó que un Alpha marca a su Omega a través del apareamiento.

Allura no comprende las costumbres de los terrícolas ni los subgéneros de su raza, pero se alegra por la unión de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso había preparado pastel, con ayuda de Hunk, para mostrar sus respetos por la pareja.

Pero sus pensamientos quedan suspendidos en la nada cuando, recorriendo los pasillos del Castillo hacia la habitación del Paladín Negro, éste se encuentra literalmente sobre un Keith que sonríe pequeño y dulce para el mayor. El pobre pastel cae de sus manos de la impresión y la rabia cuando Shiro se inclina sobre el otro Paladín de Voltron para unir sus bocas en un casto beso.

Allura piensa en la posibilidad de huir de allí antes de que uno de ellos pudiera verla, pero se niega a dejarlo pasar ¡No podía fallarle ella también a Lance! ¿Cómo era que se atrevían a tal cosa?

\- ¡Alto ahí ustedes dos! -vocifera la princesa, caminando hacia los Paladines con fuertes pisotones.

Incluso los ratones huyen asustados por el aura oscura que la rodea.

\- Ugh... ¿Allura? -pregunta Shiro alejándose de Keith un paso.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudieron, rufianes?! -acusa ella, encarandolos- Ésto es caer muy bajo... -gruñe molesta bajo la mirada curiosa de los otros hombres- No lo creía de ti, Shiro. Me decepcionas, y tú también Keith.

Tanto Shiro como Keith voltean a mirarse entre sí como si hubiera enloquecido, sólo logrando molestarla más. Allura piensa en la posibilidad de echarlos de su Castillo y dejarlos en un desértico planeta sin comunicación ni comida, luego pensaría en consolar a Lance.

\- Amm... Princesa Allura ¿Le sucede algo? -pregunta Shiro cuidadoso.

\- Creo que se ve algo pálida -comenta Keith como quien no quiere la cosa.

Allura gruñe y los apunta con el dedo, lista para desterrarlos.

\- ¡Los vi! -grita en acusación- No me dejan más alternativa que ech...

La puerta de la habitación de Shiro se abre de pronto, revelando sobre el marco a un Lance en bata, pantuflas del León Azul y una mascarilla blanca que hace resaltar su cabello castaño despeinado. Sus ojos estaban a medio abrir, como si el altercado lo hubiera despertado de un estado duerme vela.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -pregunta el Paladín a nadie en particular.

Para su asombro, Shiro se acerca al menor para acariciar su espalda en un gesto suave, cariñoso. Como si hace tan sólo un minuto atrás no hubiera estado besando a Keith contra aquella pared.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas! -grita Allura, separando a Shiro de Lance.

\- ¿Y ahora qué sucede? -pregunta Lance, un poco más despierto ahora con sus gritos y peleas.

Keith no duda en intervenir, no comprendiendo realmente que era lo que los tiene alterados a todos.

\- Allura... -llama suavemente el pelinegro, los tres voltean a verle- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La princesa alteana aprieta los puños con fuerza, odiando la idea de que lastimaria a Lance con su noticia.

\- Los vi... -susurra, mirando al Paladín Azul con suavidad para después voltear hacia los otros con ojos acusadores- ¿Por qué besaste a Keith, Shiro? -pregunta con enojo, lista para echarlos de allí por lo que habían hecho.

Lance a su lado alza una ceja mientras Shiro abre los ojos con compresión y Keith se cruza de brazos en gesto defensivo.

\- ¿Por qué es su Omega? -dice el castaño como si fuera algo obvio. Keith asiente.

Allura queda sin habla ¿Qué había dicho?

\- Oh... No, espera -dice ella negando- Tú eres su Omega.

\- También -responde Lance sin dejar aquel tono.

\- ¿También?

Shiro da un paso en su dirección con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Lamento no hablarlo apropiadamente contigo antes, Allura -empieza el líder de Voltron, posando una mano en su antebrazo- Pero en la Tierra, es normal que un Alpha tenga dos Omegas, incluso un Beta bajo su cuidado... -explica Shiro lentamente para que ella pudiera entender y sin juzgar- No hemos estado en nuestro hogar hace mucho tiempo, soy el único Alpha...

\- Es normal que hubiéramos sentido una conexión con Shiro, nuestro enlace es natural -explica Keith para terminar- Incluso Pidge pudo sentirlo, pero ella aún es muy joven para buscar un compañero.

Allura parpadea intentando procesar la información. Pues, Lance y Keith eran dos Omegas que compartían un Alpha: Shiro. Para ellos era normal tener más de una pareja, incluso. Sus mejillas se sonrojan por el bochorno del mal entendido.

Sin duda aún no comprende del todo a los de la Tierra. Tal vez lo mejor era aceptar la propuesta Pidge para estudiar mejor sus costumbres.

\- Lo siento, amigos -se disculpa ella, sobretodo con Shiro y Keith- Creo que me excedi con eso ¿Verdad?

Shiro es quien le sonríe comprensivo.

\- No te preocupes, Allura. La verdad es que me alegra que mi compañero fuera protegido así...

Los cuatro allí sonríen, entendiendo que la princesa no había tenido malas intenciones cuando atacó verbalmente a los Paladines. Sólo había sido un evento desafortunado debido a la nula comunicación.

De pronto, Coran se hace paso entre ellos, asustando a Lance y Allura en el proceso, pues no lo habían escuchado llegar.

\- Y bajo ésta nueva información es porque me veo feliz de haber comprado ésto en el Mall para ti, Shiro -dice el alteano, haciéndole de entrega de un pequeño paquete.

Lance, Keith y Allura se inclinan con curiosidad.

\- Oh, gracias, Coran... -responde Shiro abriendo la caja.

Los rostros de los presentes, a excepción de la princesa quien no entiende lo que sucede, se vuelven de un fuerte color carmesí.

Un paquete de condones descansa entre las manos de Shiro.

\- Coran...

\- Voltron y los Paladines aún están en su gira por los planetas para difundir paz -explica Coran con un dedo alzado- Aún es muy pronto para que tengas cachorros, Shiro.


End file.
